Mythes
by Audrielle-san
Summary: Tony ne croyait pas à la magie. Il était un scientifique, il créait à partir de choses tangibles, ou du moins des choses là physiquement parlant. Il ne croyait pas non plus en Dieu, ni en quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il ne croyait donc pas aux dieux. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses ont bien changé, même s'il considérera toujours certaines comme des mythes.


****Nda:**** Bonjour! Voici un premier OS sur les Avengers. Cet OS sera un Frostiron (Loki x Tony), du point de vue Tony Stark. Il y a quelques vulgarités, mais bon on est dans les pensées de Tony, donc...

Cet OS été écrit en une heure dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "mythe" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Il s'inspire aussi d'une fiction longue que je suis en train d'écrire, ça ne vous sert à rien de le savoir mais bon, j'avais envie de le dire. Poulet.

 ** **Bonne lecture!****

* * *

Tony ne croyait pas à la magie. Il était un scientifique, un ingénieur, un artisan. Il créait à partir de choses tangibles, ou du moins des choses là physiquement parlant.  
Il ne croyait pas non plus en Dieu, ni en quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il ne croyait pas _aux dieux_.

Mais voilà qu'avait débarqué un Monsieur muscle tout en cape et armure, se faisant appeler Thor et accompagné de son satané marteau Mjöllnir.

Juste un _putain_ de dieu nordique.

Heureusement pour lui, Blondie s'était révélé être une sorte d'alien à l'espérance de vie prolongée, que des Vikings avait pris pour un dieu. Ses croyances n'avaient donc pas été si ébranlées que ça au final.

Mais quand même, un _putain_ de vieux mythe nordique avait débarqué sur Terre, il y avait de quoi se remettre en question. Même si à l'époque il avait eu un peu de mal à y croire, et qu'il aurait aimé le voir de ses propres yeux.

Il était alors loin de se douter qu'il le rencontrerait, et surtout pas de manière aussi... percutante. Et il n'aurait jamais imaginer qu'il se "battrait" à nouveau contre lui quelques années plus tard, et encore une fois pour la même raison: son charmant petit frère.

Ah Loki. Lui par contre, il avait ébranlé beaucoup de ses croyances, à commencer par celles concernant la magie. Pour accuser le coup, il avait décidé de prendre ça comme une forme de science avancée, qu'il ne pouvait pas maîtriser. Pas encore.

Aujourd'hui encore il a du mal à considérer Asgard et toutes les histoires que lui et son frère raconte comme autre chose que des mythes. Et non, on ne lui ferait pas croire que son amant avait eu plusieurs enfants, dont un loup, un serpent et un cheval, qu'il avait d'ailleurs lui-même mis au monde. Et qu'il ait été une jument à ce moment là ne rend pas les choses plus acceptables.

Mais, à force de vivre avec un magicien qui faisait étalage de ses dons quotidiennement, il avait finis par s'habituer à l'idée. Il fallait bien. Même si Loki avait été infernale après avoir récupéré ses pouvoirs, en usant à chaque occasion qui se présentait. Faut dire que quand Odin l'avait banni sur Terre, privé de sa magie, ça avait été un vrai calvaire pour lui de devoir vivre comme un simple mortel. Et avoir été obligé de vivre avec ses ennemis dans le lieu même de sa défaite, n'avait fait qu'accentuer son désarroi. Autant dire qu'il ne l'avait guère vu les premières semaines.

Ah, c'était incroyable comme les choses avaient évolué depuis. Il n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à y croire entièrement. Loki avait changé, et en grande partie grâce à lui. Enfin, changé n'est pas vraiment le bon mot: Il est simplement redevenu celui qu'il était: rusé, ambitieux, usant du mensonge et de la tromperie pour arriver à ses fins, mais sans cette rage et cette haine qui l'aveuglaient autrefois. Son âme s'est apaisée, et il était à nouveau capable d'aimer. Il n'arrive certes toujours pas à pardonner à son père mais il ne peut guère lui en vouloir pour ça, ayant lui-même rencontré le Roi d'Asgard. Et autant dire qu'il ne lui avait pas inspiré que de la sympathie.

Loki, le dieu du mensonge et du chaos, du feu et du savoir, et d'il ne sait quoi encore. Un _putain_ de mythe, qui avait ébranlé ses croyances et sa vie, lui faisant découvrir toute sorte de magie. Dont celle de l'amour, qui lui semblait inaccessible après que Pepper l'ai définitivement quitté. Une magie, qu'il s'était alors interdit de ressentir à nouveau, parce que c'était juste une _putain_ de connerie. Et que ça faisait mal.

Son histoire avec la "divinité" n'avait pas échappé à la règle. D'abord, ça avait été seulement du sexe, mais les sentiments avait finis par s'en mêlé, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'arrive à l'accepter. Puis Loki avait dû partir, lui demandant timidement de l'attendre. Et il avait répondu qu'il le ferait. Pour, comme un con, recommencer à se taper tout ce qui bougeait au bout de deux mois. Foutus doutes, foutue peur des sentiments. À cause de tout ça, il en était venu à penser que le dieu n'en avait rien à foutre de lui et de ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Et quand Loki était revenu un an plus tard et avait compris la situation, il avait souffert. Quand il avait lu la douleur et la déception dans son regard, il comprit qu'il avait merdé. Et en beauté.

Il avait souffert pendant les trois mois durant lesquels il avait tout fait pour le reconquérir. Mais il avait finis par le faire craquer, au prix de terribles efforts et malgré les rejets à chaque fois plus violent.

Il avait souffert quand Thor lui avait foutu une raclée, d'abord pour avoir déshonoré son frère (et pour avoir osé insinuer que si quelqu'un avait été déshonoré dans cette affaire, c'était bien lui), puis pour l'avoir trahi et fait souffrir.

Il avait souffert encore plus quand Loki était partis une seconde fois, quelques semaines plus tard. Cette fois ci sans explication, sans au revoir. Pour finalement revenir une fois de plus, mais pas seul.

Mais alors qu'il le regarde, souriant tendrement à Maëlys, à qui il raconte une unième histoire asgardienne, il se dit que ça en valait la peine. Il avait chamboulé une grande partie de ces convictions, de celles sur la magie à celle selon laquelle il ne pourrait jamais être père, et encore moins un bon.

Et sous l'insistance de sa fille de quatre ans, déjà très persuasive, il va s'asseoir avec eux, et écoute Loki raconter ce qu'il considère encore aujourd'hui comme de simples mythes. Question de principe.


End file.
